mako_mermaids_an_h2o_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Mako Mermaids
Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (alternate title Mako: Island of Secrets) is the 26 episode spin-off series of H2O: Just Add Water. It was supposed to start being filmed in April 2012, but the production was postponed until May. Zac is played by Chai Romruen, and the three mermaids are played by Lucy Fry, Ivy Latimer, and Amy Ruffle. While this series is titled Mako Mermaids. Series Mako Mermaids is about a boy named Zac. Zac is a teenager and goes camping one night on Mako Island. Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie are three mermaids the show also centers on. They are guardians of Mako Island and part of the Mako Island mermaid pod that they were born into. On the night Zac goes camping, Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie get in an argument and fail to stop Zac from falling into Mako's magic moonpool waters. He passes out, and they get him. The full moon comes overhead, and, sure enough, Zac is transformed into a half-human half-merman! Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie are banned from the island and have to go find Zac to take back his powers, or else they will never be able to return to Mako and will be outcasts forever. They get legs, powered by Sirena's moonring, and hope to capture Zac in his natural environment. They venture on land, and suprisingly find Zac is using his powers for good. They realise that their plan might be simple, but not easy. Next they meet Rita Santos, the school principal, who is a mermaid. Rita begrudgingly accepts to help them while they're on land. Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie realise that Zac is unlocking a huge mystery. There is a secret cave hidden in Mrs. Santo's office, and a trident hidden in Mako. Things "get a whole lot worse" and they must find out how to take back Zac's powers, and return back home. Season 2 Two new mermaids arrive (Allie Bertram and Isabel Durant play new mermaids Mimmi and Ondina, respectively) and are afraid that Zac is a threat to mermaid pods everywhere, but what they don't realize is that there is another merman in addition to Zac in town (Alex Cubis plays Erik) bent on seizing Mako Island for himself. The mystery of Mako deepens, when Zac discovers the ruins of an ancient Merman Chamber. The entrance to it opens up on a full moon, just like with the Trident Chamber. This season also sees Zac's girlfriend Evie turn into a mermaid. Zac also meets Erik, another merman who investigates and wants to unlock the chamber. Cam slowly gains Zac's trust again, and by the end, he decides that his desire to be a merman is not worth losing his best friend again. Season 3 Weilan, a teenage Chinese mermaid from the eastern pod, discovers a mysterious relic underwater and releases a terrifying water dragon. Weilan flees to Mako for sanctuary but the dragon follows. When the fearsome creature threatens not only the Mako pod but the Gold Coast, Zac, Evie, Ondina, Mimmi and Weilan must find a way to destroy the dragon before it destroys all that they have worked so hard to save Main Characters *Zac Blakely (Chai Romruen): Zac is 15 years old and is the main character. He goes camping at Mako Island and gets ported by Sirena, Nixie and Lyla which causes him to become a merman. *LylaLucy Fry): Lyla and her mermaid friends, Nixie and Sirena, watch everything Zac does on Mako Island. They attack him which causes him to become a merman. Lyla develops feelings for Zac, and will be the rebel mermaid. She is the fiery mermaid, and she's very determined and passionate. *Nixie (Ivy Latimer): Nixie and her mermaid friends, Sirena and Lyla, watch everything Zac does on Mako Island. They attack him which causes him to become a merman. Nixie is very adventurous and loves playing around and sometimes gets in trouble because she can't stay still. *Sirena (Amy Ruffle): Sirena and her mermaid friends, Nixie and Lyla, watch everything Zac does on Mako Island. They attack him which causes him to become a merman. Sirena provides the moonring in which gets the girls legs. She is the mediator and peacekeeper between Lyla and Nixie. She's a beautiful soul and a bit naive, but that can work her to disadvantage. *Cam (Dominic Deutscher): Cam is Zac's best friend, and appears to be a lifeguard. He knows about Zac's secret, and will soon be informed of the others. He has always been Zac's equal, but things change when Zac becomes a merman. **Evie (Gemma Forsyth): Evie is Zac's girlfriend, and feels Zac is hiding something and so she tries to discover it. **Rita Santos (Kerith Atkinson): Rita is the school principal, and also happens to be a mermaid. She has long given up life of the ocean, but when three young mermaids appear in her life, she begins to find companionship with the three. **David (Rowan Hills): David is the boy-next-door - cute, honest, matter-of-fact, and always happy to help out. David works at his dad's cafe business. His family owns the Ocean Café and are well liked in the local community. There's instant puppy-love chemistry between David and Sirena Episodes Season 1 #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 1: Outcasts #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 2: Getting Legs #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 3: Meeting Rita #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 4: Lyla Alone #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 5: Blizzard #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 6: Dolphin Tale #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 7: Zac's Pool Party #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 8: Zac's Return To Mako #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 9: The Siren #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 10: Zac Returns To Mako #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 11: I Don't Believe in Mermaids #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 12: Close Call #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 13: Betrayal #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 14: Battlelines #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 15: Sirena's Secret #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 16: Truce #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 17: Moon Ring 2 #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 18: The Trident Job #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 19: Where's The On Button #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 20: Nowhere To Hide #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 21: Aquata Returns #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 22: Evie Times Two #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 23: Zac's Choice #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 24: Trust #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 25: Betrayed #Mako Mermaids: Season 1: Episode 26: Decision Time Season 2 #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 1: The Seventh Cycle #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 2: Sticky Situation #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 3: Discovery #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 4: A New Tail #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 5: Bad For Business #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 6: Stormy Seas #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 7: Awakening #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 8: Land School #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 9: Stowaway #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 10: Keeping The Secret #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 11: Only As Young As You Feel #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 12: Supersized #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 13: Reunion #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 14: A New Man #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 15: Careful What You Wish For #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 16: First Date #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 17: The Merman Code #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 18: The Siren #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 19: Surprise! #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 20: The Job #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 21: New Orders #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 22: The Last Dance #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 23: Stay or Go #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 24: The Truth About Evie #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 25: The Trident Stone #Mako Mermaids: Season 2: Episode 26: The Chosen One Trivia *This is the second series Lucy Fry has main role that is created by Jonathan M. Shiff. The first was Lightning Point (Alien Surf Girls in U.S.). *While it is suggested by some that the show takes place after the events of H20, it is possible that Mako Mermaids takes place before the events in H20 because of the moon pool isn't destroyed. Another theory to support this is that the mermaids all inhabited Mako Island but with the pod leaving, it opened up the chances for more humans to make it to Mako, ie in the future Emma, Cleo and Rikki. *Lucy Fry made a cameo in the last episode of H2O: Just Add Water. Her name was announced at the graduation ceremony and she was seen in the audience. *It was confirmed by Amy Ruffle via twitter that her character (Sirena) will have a sister, played by Jenna Rosenow. *It is still unknown how natural mermaids got into Mako Island. *In H2O, the mermaids each wore a locket or crystal necklace; now in Mako Mermaids the mermaids will wear Moon Rings in a shape of a tail with a moon crystal. *The Moon Pool in this series is completely different than the one in H2O. *If mermaids have been living on Mako Island for a long period of time, it is a possibility that this series takes place many years after H2O: Just Add Water. *There will be a hidden mermaid cave in Rita's House. *The show will make some connections to H2O, probably things such as the mermaids before them, but they will not mention names. There is a rumor that they might say how the Moon Pool was revived since it was destroyed in H2O. *A second season has been confirmed for 2014/2015. *In Australia, the series is known as Mako: Island of Secrets instead of Mako Mermaids. *In Episode 5, "Blizzard", it is revealed that the Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena are southern mermaids, meaning they frequent the South Pacific, so they have never had any experience with snow. When they do come into contact with snow, they develop Snow Rash, which is treated with dried seahorse powder Category:Mako Mermaids Category:Series